


You Look So Pretty For Me

by prettyanxious



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crossdressing, Daddy!Kink, Dom!Harry, Kinky, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Sub!Louis, Yeah usually Lou tops but..., idk man, teacher/schoolgirl(schoolboy), this has prob happened, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyanxious/pseuds/prettyanxious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So really, Harry hadn’t the slightest clue why Louis had been so upset about the lingerie, honestly, he didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Pretty For Me

 

 

  
  

* * *

 

This whole mess started last week.

 

It was a Saturday and Lou had insisted Harry and he go to the mall, you know to shop.

 

Because that’s what you do at the mall.

 

_Obviously._

 

Anyways it was a fairly normal shopping trip, or at least Harry thought it was, Lou seemed way too excited though, rambling on and on about how they needed everything and anything he led eyes on.

 

Harry had never really been the biggest fan of shopping, to be honest, but Louis adored it, so he just nodded and followed him, smiling because if Lou was happy, he was happy, it was as simple as that.

 

No matter how excited his perfect blue-eyed boyfriend could get over a pair of new shoes or more band tee shirts, however, Harry still couldn’t enjoy the experience. You see, Harry hated being materialistic, he preferred his clothes loved rather than highly priced. Harry Styles was the kind of guy that could walk into a second-hand shop and fall in love with various worn vintage

band tees and suede shoes, not shiny new plastic ones.

 

But Louis loved to shop, and Harry loved Louis, so he just went along with it.

 

It wasn’t too long before Harry had reached the climax of his boredom, groaning on and on to Louis asking “Why do you love doing this so much?” and “If your bloody amazing arse didn’t look so bloody amazing in all those clothes you try on I might have been dead by now.” and Louis just simply replied saying, “Listen, love, the more you whine the longer it takes.” But this time Harry wasn’t just going to whine and pout like usual, today the eighteen year-old was feeling mischievous.

 

“Hey Lou?” Harry called to Lou whom was examining his own reflection in the changing room mirror, trying to decide if the trousers he was currently wearing made his arse look big.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m gonna go grab a hot pretzel or something, Want one?”

 

“Sure, babe, whatever, see you in a bit.”

 

And with that Harry was nonchalantly walking out the front entrance of the store and into the large shopping centre, heading directly towards his sister’s favorite shop.

 

Oh yes you will.

 

It took six days for Louis to find Harry’s purchase from the store that day.

 

Six days to find the curious pink sparkly bag sitting on the top shelf of their closet.

 

Frankly, it surprised Harry it took him that long.

 

“Hey Lou, party tomorrow at Ni’s, you think we could-“

 

“What the hell are these?” Louis demanded dangling the bag’s contents from his petite pinky in front of Harry’s face, confusion prominent in his beautiful voice.

 

Harry looked up lazily from his phone, smirking slightly when he saw the item hanging in front of his face.

 

“Underwear.”

 

“Bloody lace knickers! Wait let me be more clear, WOMEN’S bloody lace knickers! Jesus Harry why in the fucking world do we have a pair of fucking ladies undergarments in our closet, hm?”

 

“I thought you would like them!” Harry replied, smirk now wide, amusement evident in his deep voice.

 

“You want me to like them? Oh wait, I get it now, you want me to wear them don’t you? Well I’m sorry to disappoint you Harry, but I’m not a fucking piece of meat! You can’t just dress me up all scantly and just expect me to go along! Jesus fucking Christ, you’re a horny bastard, you are!”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Geez Lou, you’re overreacting. They’re just underwear! I thought you’d look sexy in them.”

 

“Well now you’ll never know, because I am not wearing these. You want lace panties, you go down to the whore-house and pick up a hooker, I’m sure you could find one that would happily oblige.”

 

Louis wiggled away as his boyfriend’s large arm tried to snake its way around his hips.

 

“C’mon Lou, your overreacting! Can we keep ‘em, please? You don’t even have to wear ‘em, I’ll do it! Please Loubear, please?”

 

“No.”

 

Before Harry knew it, Louis had marched across the room and angrily tossed the garment into the rubbish bin. Turning on his heel, the older boy strutted to the corridor, turning around quickly and declaring,

 

“No more lingerie.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

So now here Harry was, at Niall’s costume party alone on a Saturday night. Louis was still mad about the little underwear incident, and had refused to come, or even leave their room for fuck’s sake.

 

Harry didn’t exactly understand why the lacey fabric had gotten Louis so upset, I mean, they had discussed doing things like that before and Louis was always open to trying new things in the bedroom, literally always.

 

When Harry wanted to try flavored lube, Louis had been the one to run out and buy every flavor in the whole store for them to try. When Harry had asked if they could do some kinky bondage shit, Louis had been the one to willingly tie Harry down and ravish him hungrily. Even when Harry had asked if they could try one of his embarrassing fantasies, Louis was the one who pulled down his trousers and spanked him, moaning at every little sound Harry made.

 

So really, Harry hadn’t the slightest clue why Lou had gotten so upset about the lingerie, honestly, he didn’t.

 

Him not knowing didn’t really matter at the moment, anyways, what mattered was that Harry was currently standing very still in the middle of a room full of dancing people in costumes. The loud upbeat music of some pop song that he subconsciously knew the rhythm to blasted in the curly-haired boy’s ears, though he refused to move a muscle.

 

Girls had been trying to get Harry to dance with them all night, not that he was even slightly interested in any of them; Harry knew Louis was the only one for him. But honestly, with him standing there with his hands in the pockets of his “teacher” trousers, moving slightly every once in a while to fix his tie, Harry looked fucking delicious, and now, a new female had come to that realization.

 

A small hand tapped Harry’s shoulder, causing the lanky boy to turn and meet the owner’s gaze. A short girl with long carmel pigtails dressed as a schoolgirl stood before him.

 

Geez not another one. When will these birds finally get that I’m not into that.

 

“Listen, love, you’re lovely, but I don’t swing-“ suddenly two familiar cerulean eyes looked up to meet Harry’s own emerald.

 

“LOUIS?”

 

The “girl” simply smiled at bit at her; um excuse me, his lip, and a faint blush spread over the golden skin of his cheeks.

 

“Hey, baby.”

 

Harry’s giant hands immediately found their way to Lou’s hips, pulling him close.

 

“What on Earth-“

 

A petite finger was pushed to Harry’s lips, silencing the taller boy.

 

“Shh. It doesn’t matter now. What do you say we get going home, yeah?”

 

He didn’t have to ask Harry that twice, he eagerly nodded his head, causing his curly locks to bounce rapidly. Louis giggled quietly and reached up to press a loving kiss to the shell of Harry’s ear.

 

“I have a surprise for you Mr. Styles, just wait until we get to the flat.”

 

As soon as the door to their London flat was opened, Harry’s lips were on Louis.

 

The taller boy pushed his boyfriend against the nearest wall, capturing his lips with his own, kissing Lou’s pink, soft, decadent lips, swiping his tongue across the bottom lip andtasting the cherry lip-gloss Louis was wearing for his school-girl costume.

 

Louis quickly responded by moaning and reaching one hand up to tangle in Harry’s hair. The shorter boy opened his mouth, allowing the taller’s tongue entrance.

 

Harry propped up one arm and pushed Lou harder into the wall, allowing him to move his legs to around his long waist and hook his ankles behind the curly-haired boy’s back. He sucked hard on Louis’ bottom lip, nipping gently at the soft skin.

 

Louis yanked Harry’s head closer, tangling their tongues together ferociously. His boyfriend’s hand moved up to rest on his clothed hip, gently circling the area with his large thumb. But before he knew it, Harry’s lips were off of his own and suddenly on his neck, biting and sucking at the exposed, tan skin.

 

Harry sucked a deep purple bruise into Louis’ neck, along with two other smaller ones, marking the territory as to say “property of Harry”, warning others to keep off. The younger boy used his teeth to bit and nip at the older boy’s skin, emitting moans along with a little panting from Louis in response.

 

Without warning, Harry pulled his lips away from his gorgeous boyfriend’s body, trying to examine Lou’s costume before ripping it off with his teeth.

 

Louis was wearing long white knee socks and black stilettos, making his long, creamy, muscular legs to stretch on forever. His exposed legs looked soft and smooth, just craving to be touched and appreciated. Up north a bit feel a scantily short plaid mini-skirt, just barely covering the bottom of Lou’s perfectly round and firm bum, and leaving very little to the imagination, just the way Harry liked. A regular white dress shirt covered Louis’ top, one of Harry’s blue blazers snuggled comfortably on top of it, which, in Harry’s opinion, had never looked better. Somewhere between leaving Niall’s and getting out of the cab they had lost the wig, bidding farewell to the wavy pigtails that had sat upon Louis’ head. In their place was Louis’ normal fringe, strewn from kissing and standing up in multiple places, which was sexy as hell. Louis’ face was flushed and red, but Harry could still make out the dark eyeliner that danced on the older boy’s eyelids, making the perfect ocean blue pop even more. Traces of shiny red lip-gloss still coated his thin lips and a tinge of blush popped against the usual gold of Louis’ skin.

 

At that moment, Louis was the sexiest thing Harry had ever seen.

 

The taller boy dove back down to the male below him, peppering kisses over Louis’ Adam apple.

 

“Harr- I mean, Mr. Styles, I have a surprise for you.” Louis whispered sexily, taking Harry’s earlobe into his mouth.

 

“Show me, love.” Harry mumbled against the warm skin of his boyfriend’s neck, moving both of his hands to cup his bum, “Show me my surprise.”

 

Louis growled, biting on the precious skin of Harry’s ear, and grabbed of his hands, moving it underneath the flimsy fabric of the short skirt.

 

What Harry found caused his eyes to snap open.

 

He rubbed his fingers against his boyfriend’s upper thigh one more time to reassure himself of what he just felt.

 

Lace.

 

A deep moan passed by Harry’s lips and he quickly pressed his lips to Louis’ ear, voice cracking as he removed his hand from under the thin fabric and moved it to support Louis’ bottom.

 

“Bedroom, NOW.”

 

The older boy immediately retreated his hand from the younger’s silky ebony locks and moved it down a ways, connecting it with his other one around the back of Harry’s neck. Looking at the face before him he could see that Harry’s porcelain skin was flushed and pupils dialed. The chest he clung to rose and fell steadily, emitting a warm comforting feeling that Louis had grown to know and love. The large fingers caressing his arse brushed against the clothed flesh, tracing patterns and cradling Louis, giving him a feeling of both lust and security. This was where he felt at home, in Harry’s arms.

 

“Carry me.”

 

A pair of strong arms supported him, carrying Louis through the darkroom and into the bedroom, laying him down on the made bed. The hands, that once supported his bum, now moved to sneak under the skirt once again, hooking two fingers just under the waistband.

 

“Now matter how fucking sexy these are babe, they have to go.”

 

Louis simply nodded innocently in response, moaning as the lace was ripped off of his body, allowing his rock hard member to shoot up and rest on his stomach. Harry was now leaving open mouth kisses down Louis’ neck, fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt and slipping the fabric off of his lover’s petite frame, his blazer going with it. The Cheshire boy attacked the newly exposed skin with his lips, devouring every available spot with love nips and bites, taking Louis’ left nipple into his mouth, and seductively swirling his tongue around it.

 

 

“Ugh, GOD, ugh yeah, yeah, just like that Harry, oh feels so good.”

 

Louis felt the tongue halt and the lips smile against chest as he thrashed and wiggle, trying to buck up against the boy on top of him, desperate for some friction.

 

“Shh, Lou, be patient sweetheart. I’m getting there. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

 

The hands moved down Louis’ chest and sides, landing on the hips, their final destination. They squeezed as Harry traced his tongue down his torso, stopping to circle his bellybutton before continuing lower. Wet, gentile kisses were being planted on his tummy, trailing on the upper of his happy trail before reaching that damn skirt.

 

Harry’s tongue licked and nipped at the waistband of the article, sucking one final bruise over Louis’ right hipbone before moving his mouth up and groaning.

 

“Hips up, darling.”

 

Louis happily did as he was told, once again buckling his hips up off of the sheets, allowing Harry to wiggle the skirt off of his hips and down his long creamy legs. Harry ducked his head down to Louis’ member, moving his hand to grasp it. He squeezed on the sensitive skin lightly and planted a gentile kiss to the tip, sticking his tongue out to lick the slit, oozing with pre-cum, earning a whimper out of Louis.

 

“Please Harry, please let me fuck your mouth.”

 

Harry licked the slit one more time before pulling his head back and removing his whole body off of Louis’. He stood up, examining his work on the bed.

 

“No. Not now. First Daddy has to get undressed, but since you’ve been such a good boy, could you do Daddy a favor, Princess? You think you could do that?”

 

“Yes Daddy, of course, anything for you Daddy.” Louis moaned shakily.

 

“Brilliant. Darling, I need you to open yourself up for me, stretch yourself out for my big cock with you gorgeous fingers. Stretch yourself out real good, okay baby?”

 

Louis didn’t respond, he simply shoved two fingers into his mouth and yanked them out, shoving them between his legs. Harry stripped his own shirt and tie off, kick shoes and socks off too as he watched Louis rock back and forth on his own fingers, scissoring them desperately, moving in and out. As he moved to unzip his trousers and began to step out of them, Louis’ cry nearly made him come right then and there.

 

“Daddy, I need you. My fingers don’t fill me up like yours do. Oh DADDY, ugh I NEED YOUR FINGERS.”

 

Poor Louis was thrusting his fingers in and out, adding another one, desperately trying to hit his sweet spot, but tragically, he couldn’t reach.

 

“Dadddddyyy…”

 

Harry yanked his trousers the rest of the way off and flung his briefs across the room, rushing to assist the beautiful boy beneath him.

 

“Shh.” He began, kneeling at the edge of the large bed causing Louis to remove his fingers, “Daddy’s here baby, Daddy’s gonna fill you all up.”

 

Lifting three fingers to Louis’ lips Harry softly commanded, “Suck.”

 

Louis welcomed the digits, sucking on them and swirling his tongue around the tips until they were fully covered in saliva. Harry slowly removed them, and moved the first to trace Louis’ sensitive hole. Leaning down to kiss his thigh, he pushed in, emitting another whine from the smaller man.

 

“Mhm yesss.”

 

Harry, quite hard himself at the moment, quickly added a second finger, scissoring them, thrusting in and out, finally hitting Lou’s prostate.

 

“HARRY.”

 

With his other hand, Harry made haste work of yanking both Louis’ heels and socks off, leaving them both completely bare and connected.

 

Louis felt amazing, the familiar heat and tightness surrounding his fingers as he subconsciously added a third, hitting that bundle of nerves again and again.

 

“Ahh baby, you feel so good around me. You like my fingers? You like me finger fucking you until you scream?” Harry shoved hitting the nerves once more, a scream escaping Louis’ lips.

 

“Yesyesyesyesyes YESS! OH MY GOD. DADDY FUCK ME ALREADY, PLEASE I’M BEGGING YOU.”

 

Harry smirked, removing his fingers from Louis’ without warning, leaving him empty.

 

“Begging me, eh? Begging like the little slut you are. I’m going to fill you up and fuck you so good Louis, you won’t walk for weeks.”

 

Harry reached up and grabbed the lube from on top of their bedside table, popping the cap open and spreading a generous amount onto his length. He sat down at the head of the bed, pulling Louis into his lap and lifting him up slightly.

 

Louis got the message, spreading his legs onto either side of Harry’s hips, lining himself perfectly with Harry’s dick. A pair of hot lips moved to kiss the spot behind his ear.

 

“Ready, Baby doll?”

 

Gripping his shoulders tightly and leaning his forehead to rest on Harry’s Louis responded.

 

“Take me, Harry.”

 

Slowly Harry’s hips guided Louis’ down on top of his cock, entering Louis in a moment of ecstasy.

 

Moaning, Louis swiveled his hips a bit, resting his head on and biting Harry’s shoulder, “Move.”

 

Immediately, Harry guided Louis’ hips up, only to let Louis slam himself down again, earning a delicious groan from Harry.

 

“God Louis, so tight.”

 

Again and again Louis pounded himself down onto Harry, both moaning and groaning as they went. Louis bounced up and down until Harry finally began thrusting up to meet his movement hit his prostate at once, a scream filling the room.

 

“HARRY, HARRY, HARRY. OH MY GOD, DADDY FUCK ME. FUCK ME LIKE A LITTLE SLUT. FUCK ME LIKE A LITTLE LACE-PANTY WEARING SLUT.”

 

“Baby, you’re so pretty like this, fucking yourself on my big cock. You look so pretty Lou. You look so pretty for me.”

 

Harry grunted as he thrust up, beginning to feel the familiar white build up in the pit of his stomach. The two moved in a beautiful rhythm, their bodies completely in sync as the younger boy’s toes curled and the older boy scratched harshly at his back.

 

They continued until Louis moaned that he was close, causing Harry to take him in his hand and pump him until white streaks covered their sweaty chests. Harry came moments latter, buried in Louis, filling his lover to the brim.

 

After the two calmed down from their highs, Harry finally pulled out of Louis, laying back and pulling him close. The smaller lad snuggled deep into his boyfriend’s larger chest, every once in a while planting kisses on the sweet skin. They lay in silence, only engulfed in each other.

 

A while later, as both Louis and Harry lay cuddled together, on the verge of sweet sleep, Louis spoke.

 

“You ripped my lace!”

 

Harry simply smiled, planting a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head.

 

“If this is what I get, I’ll buy you _any_ lace you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I was feeling kinky when I wrote this, anyways it was well worth my time. Hope you like it darlings. xx.


End file.
